EverFixed Mark
by Katsumi Takahashi
Summary: When Dumbledore decides to become Matchmaker Extraordinaire, trouble brews within the staff and the houses. He decides to bring in a little help from a past student who has a mysterious past with a certain Potions Master.
1. Prologue

**Authoress' Note: **Okay, so I'm not doing so well with ideas. If anyone wants to give me something to write about, then I will…though I'm not sure I'll get to it. So…give this one a chance…tell me what you think. But anyways, I'm sorry about that last one, confusing no? Yes well…I don't believe anyone will ever be able to understand me; (laughs) especially when I write things at 2 in the morning and then post it anyway.

**Quotes: **

A good friend is a connection to life - a tie to the past, a road to the future, the key to sanity in a totally insane world. _-Lois Wyse_

Advice from your friends in like the weather, some of it is good, some of it is bad.  
-_Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Rowena Tudor…and even then only to an extent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining outside.

She loved the rain, especially a warm rain. She loved standing outside, face turned upward and feeling the rain caress her face. It always helped her when she was stressed or needed to think; and right now she could use a little bit of relief.

Listening to the pounding of the rain against the windows and roof she sighed and leaned back in her large, poofy chair. The older man sitting in front of her rambling on and on about some other topic that she did not want to listen to, so decided to ignore. Even after all these years she still could not keep her mind focused on one thing when she was too tired. Taking a sip of her ice tea she sighed and turned to listen to her old Headmaster.

"I was hoping that my favorite student would come back and help me fill in a job as a teacher, though if you decline, I shall be forced to turn to…other forces to…help you in your response." He flashed a smile, fully aware that that was the only sentence she had heard in the past 14 minutes.

She snorted and a frown made its way to her face; she looked at the older man standing in front of her, "A job…as a teacher at Hogwarts. Albus I do believe you have the wrong person. I am no teacher, nor have ever wished to be. You of all people should know-"

She was cut off as the man with sparkling eyes smiled and said, "My dear Rowena, I believe you have seen more winters than I have and yet you do not wish to share the wisdom that you have from your experiences with others?"

Rolling her eyes she said, "No Albus, I do not. I know for a fact that those whom I would teach would use it for other uses that I would prefer not to speak of." At his chuckle she sighed and said, "Come now Albus, I may be old mentally, but truthfully, I am only a 20 year old woman who wanted to have had the chance to have a normal life, not some strung out, "Let's stay this age forever until you are cursed to death," life.

Getting up her robes fell gracefully around her; her hair tumbled off her shoulders so that it seemed as if a cascade of black water flowed down her back. "I appreciate the offer Albus but I do not think that there is any way for you to convince me otherwise." Walking over to the refrigerator she pulled out some green tea and poured herself another glass. Placing the pitcher of tea back into the refrigerator she took a sip.

Turning to look him in the eye she saw, instead, an amused twinkle in his eye that usually meant he was plotting. "Oh no…no, no, no, not him; I will not stand for this Albus. I am warning you. You may have my deepest respect but if you even try that…"

A cool, smooth voice cut her off and asked, "You called me Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore turned to face his Potions Master and smiled, "Why yes, yes I did. I do believe you remember Rowena Tudor."

------------------------------

**Authoress' Note: **Alright! So…yeah…anyways, all will be revealed in later chapters about these two. It is the prologue, my dear readers. I do believe that one would do well to hit that little button right there, yes the one that says submit review. I do appreciate feedback. Flames are welcome but I must say, if one is going to flame me, make it so that I know what you're screaming at me about. Thank you.


	2. The New DADA Teacher

**Authoress' Note:** Okay so this was a different story and yeah (laughs) I tweaked it a bit and here you go the first chapter! I appreciate all of the reviews!

**Quote: **"Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes. There's too much fraternizing with the enemy." –Henry Kissinger

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: The New DADA Teacher**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She made her way off the plane and sighed. Breathing in the air she smiled and picked up her two bags that she had put down.

"I'll take that Miss." said the young pilot. Nodding she gave him a smile and laughed when he blushed. Turning around she saw the limo and looked up at the sky, 'It's going to rain…' Smiling she walked over to the black Cadillac.

"Hello Miss Tudor! Welcome back to England." He gestured to the breathtaking view.

Smiling at him she replied, "It's good to be back Joe."

'Even if it was against my will…I'm glad I came, if not for the teaching, then for the view.'

He smiled at her and opened the door. Rolling her eyes and grumbling about stupid traditions, she made her way into the car. Shutting the door and getting back in, Joe looked back and said, "Buckle up Miss Tudor; it's going to be a bumpy ride." She nodded and buckled her seatbelt. She was ready for anything….

Okay, so she wasn't ready for the fact that they were now THIRTY FEET IN THE AIR!

"JOE!! What in the bloody hell???!!!" screamed a voice from the now invisible Cadillac. Another voice just laughed.

----

Later……

"Of all of the crazy and insane things for Dumbledore to assign me to, I have to be stuck here guarding the students from a crazy psychopath with you, who might I add, are not far behind."

Black eyes glared at her and said, "I am not the one who decides these…assignments and do _not _compare me to that…creature."

She snorted and replied, "Yes well I for one believe that-"

"Come now _Professor_, do you not wish to be a good example for the students?"

Giving him a sarcastic laugh she sneered, one that could match his ten fold, and said, "Oh sod off Severus, since when have you EVER given a rat's ass about someone other than yourself?"

"SINCE," Several students looked over at them and were at the moment, staring at them, "Since I became a teacher. This is not the time for us to be discussing this Rowena; I do believe the first years are to be arriving soon for the Sorting. We must be present, as you well know." He looked to where she had been standing a few moments before and saw that she had already made her way to the table and was now sitting in his seat. He sneered at her and mumbled, "Bloody women…" He made his normal dramatic entrance into the Great Hall and sat next to her.

Minerva McGonagall glared at him and whispered, "Why must you always be late Severus?"

Rowena choked on her pumpkin juice and stifled a laugh, "So Severus, have you been late to the Sorting before?" She chuckled when he ignored her and watched as the students made their way to their assigned tables. She ignored the continuous stares and mumblings about herself and sighed, 'I hate this part.' She smiled at a group of three who made their way into the Great Hall, completely ignorant of everything around them, 'And who do we have here? Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley; Oh is that, Lord, I can't remember her name.' Closing her eyes she pictured the list of names, 'Oh yes, Miss Granger.' She looked over at Severus and saw him glaring at the trio. "Something wrong Sevie?"

Flintwick snorted, juice spewing out of his mouth, and dropped his cup on the table, choking at Rowena's nickname for Severus. Severus meanwhile sneered and managed a, "No," through clenched teeth.

Albus Dumbledore made his speech to the students about the first years' and how they should all behave while they were sorted. "Minerva, bring them in."

Minerva McGonagall nodded and stepped outside of the Hall and came back with the first years in tow.

The Sorting Hat gave his speech and once the last student was sorted, Dumbledore arouse, "Welcome all, to Hogwarts!" Rowena of course, zoned out what he was saying and was completely oblivious that everyone was now staring at her.

"I am proud to announce that we have a new addition to our staff. Professor Tudor, a very wise and powerful witch, will now be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Let us hope that this year, we will be able to keep our Professor for longer than any of our others." At this numerous amounts of people laughed. The twinkling in his eyes caught Rowena's eyes and made her double take his expression, making her listen to what he was saying, "I hope that this year all will be well. I also believe that this year…will be full of…surprises." He smiled and said, "Now enough of this talk, let us eat!" Food appeared on the tables and Dumbledore sat down.

'Full of surprises? Dumbledore you old coot, what do you have up your sleeve?'

"I have foreseen this. Albus is planning something this year," said a dreamy voice to her right.

"I had no idea Sybil; please inform me of this immensely interesting story of how you foresaw this event." Trelawney frowned and turned away from her to continue talking to Professor Sprout.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side today? Oh, wait, one such as you is always like this."

"I do not recall asking for your opinion, _Professor _Snape" She said glaring at him.

----

"I heard she was an ugly old broad! I wonder who that woman was at the opening feast…" Ron stated as they walked to their third class of the day, DADA.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "If you had been paying attention to the speech, you would have known that she was-" Harry elbowed her and winked, "Let him think what he will, I just wish I had a camera when he sees her." They shared a laugh at Ron's expense as they entered the classroom.

"What's so funny? That she was who?" He stood outside and shouted at them, "Come on guys, tell me!"

"Ron! Get in here! You'll be late!" Hermione ran out and grabbed him by the front of his robes and dragged him in.

Harry looked around, 'So many different teachers…so many different designs, but I have never seen this room look like this.' Everyone was in as much awe as he was. It vaguely reminded him of….home. Not his home mind you, but like someone was living there. It was not overly neat, but it wasn't completely messy. Around the room many gadgets and different kinds of animals were scattered around the room. 'It's a bit like Professor's Moody and Lupin's rooms mixed together.' He thought as he looked around. He noticed though, that there was no teacher. 'Huh…wonder where she-'

"Please take your seats," said a voice from a room upstairs.

'Well that explains it.' Harry followed Hermione to one of the seats in front.

The students scrambled to find a seat, most wanted to get a seat up in the front of the classroom. This was a class that they were looking forward to, yet they didn't know what to expect from this new teacher. Though they had had many DADA teachers, they never had a woman teacher; they of course did not count Dolores Umbridge.

Ignoring all of the stares that were pointed in her direction she continued to look through the book that she had, even when she was walking down the stairs. Closing the book she sighed and said, "Now, please put your textbooks away, though keep out a quill and some parchment."

She laughed at the sound of the moans, "Bloody hell! We have book work already?!" She turned around to face the owner of the voice and said, "Excuse me? Ronald Weasley, am I correct?" He looked up to see her for the first time and his mouth dropped, "You're…you're pretty!"

She blinked and then started laughing again, "Why thank you for that lovely compliment. Now if you please, take out a quill and some parchment," She turned around to walk back over to the table in the front of the room, "Now, Mr. Weasley, if you could be as kind as to inform your classmates and I about where you left off last year? I do believe Professor Umbridge made you take quite a bit of notes so I believe you should still have them, no?"

He turned a deeper shade of red and mumbled, "I…I don't have them…I...um...didn't…"

"What was that Mr. Weasley? I didn't catch that, please speak up."

"I said I don't have them!"

Smiling she shook her head and said, "Thank you Mr. Weasley, please sit down and…don't interrupt again?" He nodded and was in such a hurry to sit down that he missed his stool and fell on the ground instead. The class erupted into fits of laughter.

"Good Lord, are you alright?" She set her face so that it seemed as if she was worried but still, inside her mind she was laughing up a storm, 'I do believe that this year won't be as bad as I thought. But Hell will freeze over before I ever let Severus, much less Albus, know that I'm glad to be here. God knows that they'd never let me live it down…' She smiled to herself and said, "Alright class, can anyone else tell me what you last studied?"

----

The rest of the class went without any incidents and was actually quite fun. They never did use the quills and parchments and by the end of the period, everyone, with the exception of one, had the class as number one on their list.

----

"A horrid woman she is! She's worse than McGonagall!"

"Really now Ron…you just don't like her because she picked on you."

"Sod off 'Mione!" She flinched at the nickname, "I just don't like her cause she's…'cause she's ugly!"

Malfoy chose that moment to walk by, "Ugly? You hear that? Weasley thinks she's ugly! Your tastes in woman are certainly…lacking." Staring at Hermione he said, "Just look at your girlfriend."

"Sod off Malfoy! I'm not in the mood!"

"And I am not his girlfriend. Stop with the names already! We're not first year's anymore. Grow up!" Malfoy stared at her for a second to long before turning back to Ron.

Malfoy laughed and said, "I heard all about you and the new Professor, she made you look like a fool! I'm surprised you're even walking about in public!"

Opening his mouth to say something he was cut off by a silky voice from behind, "I think you should be leaving Mr. Malfoy. I do not think that your father would be happy to know that you are making trouble in school."

Malfoy, though a bit unsettled at her sudden appearance, managed, "No Professor, I was just talking to an old friend."

"An old friend indeed. Ten points from Slytherin for lying to your Professor and another ten for abusing fellow classmates. Now please graciously take your leave before you make a bigger fool out of yourself."

------------------------------

**Authoress' Note: **Alright so…yeah…I'm not so sure I like this chapter so I might be rewriting it.

Next time: Ron has a crush, Draco has a secret, and Hermione's…a girl? Harry's having girl problems, and…well Dumbledore is his normal crafty self.

Okay so this is a crappy summary but hey, I can't think of anything! (laughs) Don't worry though, if I keep getting reviews that this is an okay story then I'll keep writing. It'll get better! I'm trying to find a beta.

A shout out to those who reviewed! Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please, tell me what you think. Flames are welcome but please, tell me what you're ranting on about BEFORE you go yelling at me.


	3. An Understanding

**Authoress' Note: **So like I said before, I sort of flip flopped the two chapters but I'm sure you'll get over it. This chapter reveals more about Severus and Rowena's relationship…and…well just read. THANK YOU SILIDONS!!!

**Quote: **"Mada mada dane." –Ryoma Echizen from Prince of Tennis (That a few other people from there…(laughs))

**Disclaimer: **Everyone knows I don't own anything, so what's the point? If I forget to put this up, this one counts for it, ok?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: An Understanding **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knocking at his window. He chose to ignore it and continued to sip his brandy, figuring that it was just the wind. When the knocking continued he chugged the remnants of his drink and slammed the glass down and stormed to the window. Opening it a black owl flew in with a piece of parchment tied to his leg. He raised one eyebrow and close the door, curiosity getting the better of him he untied it.

It read:

_Severus,_

_I need to talk to you. Meet me in my room after you're finished eating. _

_Rowena_

'Haven't changed much, have you?' He though as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fire. The owl glared at him and started to peck at his hand, obviously waiting for an answer. Swearing he grabbed a piece of food off his tray and flung it at the bird. This was definitely the wrong thing to do. The bird took off and then made an attempt to peck at his head.

"Damn it!" He swore as he took his wand out and shouted a quick stunning spell. The bird glared at him, his wings spread wide and his eyes narrowed.

"I'll answer; just let me finish my dinner, good lord." He sat down again and sighed.

When he looked back, his desk was a mess and his quill was on the floor, still filled with ink. He sneered, "Bloody owl. Hasn't changed one bit, just like his owner," He looked up at his clock and saw that it said, 'Isn't it time you leave?' His eyebrows shot up past his hairline and back down as he snorted. "I can't believe I'm listening to a clock." He stood up and grabbed his robes.

----

A knock was heard at the door. The sound echoed through the dark room; the only light coming from the fire burning in the corner of the room. Then it was quiet until the silence was once again disrupted by the loud creaking of the door opening. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, looking in.

He stood still, quietly observing her, wondering why she asked to see him. Wondering why he agreed to come, why he felt he had to come. He quickly came up with a snide remark, opening his mouth to express his confusion he was cut off by a smooth voice.

"Did you ever wonder…did you ever wonder what would have become of us if I hadn't been forced to leave?"

This was unexpected, "What do you mean?" He stepped into the office and closed the door behind him, muttering a greasing spell in the process. "Do you mean if you hadn't left me for 10 years and then suddenly reappear out of nowhere, still as young as when you left?" He moved so he could see her. She was sitting in a dark green chair, staring into the fire; obviously deep in thought.

"Yes."

He let out a sigh, taking the seat next to her, "Truthfully I don't know. You hurt me that day; it was like my heart had been torn out. But I think I knew that you had to leave. I knew that you had something that was larger than me, larger than us, to do." He studied her face, "I suppose I would have asked you to marry me after we graduated."

Her face dropped is façade. It showed him her sorrow, her pain, her regret, "I had to leave Severus. That's why I didn't tell you. I couldn't tell you…I had a mission to accomplish; our victory, or even a shimmer of hope, in this war was all depending on whether I could complete this mission."

A silence dropped over the couple. The only sound was the cracking of the flames, the rain hitting the windows, and the howling of the wind outside.

"I know…I know that it wasn't easy for you." His voice was low and soothing, "I know that what you had to go through was hard. I know you took risks by going back in time and then going forward again. But we're all taking risks, all of us. It just happens to be that you and I, we're taking the biggest risks of all." It hit him as he spoke. He understood why she owled him, "It's burning again, isn't it?"

She refused to look him in the eyes. He was right, of course, but she was too stubborn to let him know that he was. Then again, she knew that he'd put two and two together.

"Yes."

"Let me see."

She stood up and for the first time that night their eyes met. She quickly looked away, the moment lost. He took her arm in his hand and rolled up the sleeve. The Dark Mark burned into her arm was completely black, "It's hurting more now, isn't it? It's getting harder to resist." She nodded, still studying the fire with great interest.

"He's in my head. I can't sleep at night without dreaming of him."

Snape grimaced, "I can give you a potion although I'm not sure help with the dreams." He took a closer look at her and realized that behind her young face, there was many years, years of struggle, pain, torture, suffering, and sacrifice. "Come, let's go to my office and see what we can do." She nodded, grabbing her robes from a closet.

When they left, the fire was still burning strong. The light played across the paintings in the room, causing them to move. Who knows if the picture of a German castle held a flicker of silver and a twinkle of light blue eyes or if it was a trick of the light?

------------------------------

**Authoress' Note: **Alright so I know that was a terrible spot to leave off on…but at least I'm giving you another chapter! Next up is Draco and his secret. Review please!


	4. Goodbye Love

**Authoress' Note: **Ha-ha okay so I finally got to writing this! If this chapter's…terrible, let me know and I'll rewrite it. I am truly sorry for not updating sooner but I'm so stressed from school it's not funny. (clears throat) Continuing on, I have found myself a beta! Woohoo! Though sadly she doesn't have an account on here so I'll just have to let her know…somehow that she's it! But…she should already know…and…oh never mind. Also, Draco might be a little…okay, a lot OOC. I'm sorry. Ignore the rambling and read.

Oh! And a big round of applause of thanks to my beta…my other beta. (laughs) Silidons! You rock my socks off!

Oh and I posted 2 chapters for having to wait so long…Sorry. Thus Chapter 2 and this one…

**Quote: **Okay so I had this amazing quote for this…and then I lost it. So I have nothing. OH, I know, I'll use this one:

"You won't get very far if you try to threaten me in _that_ outfit." –Hatori Sohma from Fruits Basket: Volume 2 page 84.

Ahaha I love Hatori-sama!

**Disclaimer:** I own…this laptop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Love**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody woman, who does she think she is? Just wait until my father hears about this!" mumbling he stormed off down the hallway with his two goons, Goyle and Crabbe, sprinting to catch up. If only Draco learned to keep his mouth shut about things he didn't understand; and watched where he was going instead of walking like he owned the school. If he had just looked up and stopped being the insufferable ferret that he was, for just a moment, he would have seen that the woman he was cursing under his breath was standing right in front of him. But then, of course, he wouldn't have been Draco Malfoy.

"She's worse than Dumbledore and Potter combined!" He said to Crabbe, "I mean really, the old coot had some fucked up teachers before but she, she's the worst!" His mind obviously else where, he failed to notice the person in front of him and walked straight in to her; or should I say, "P-professor Tudor…and…Professor Snape?" He looked up at the two from his current position on the ground and sneered at Professor Tudor. She hadn't even noticed him. Snape and Tudor were currently in a deep discussion about something or another and barely even gave him a passing glance. The two walked past the trio and were halfway down the hall before Malfoy shook off his shock and shouted, "What in the bloody hell is going on? Professor,"

The couple stopped and Rowena Tudor slowly turned to face him, "I don't believe what we are discussing has anything to do with you. If you will kindly continue on, I will pretend like you weren't insulting me earlier while you ran into me, and will not give you a detention." she looked at him and added, "It's a secret, you should understand that. Mr. Malfoy," She nodded to the trio, walking briskly to catch up with Snape who hadn't noticed she had stopped until he heard her speak.

The two continued to walk on once she caught up. Draco was, for lack of a better word, stunned. It wasn't the fact that the two were walking down a dark corridor, alone with each other. No, he knew that Snape hated her with a passion and would never do such a thing. No, what stunned him was the tone of voice, the look on his new professor's face, the sad, monotone voice that had come from a normally happy, perky person. While she wasn't exactly his favorite person, he realized that there was something more to her than met the eye. He knew all about that; just like she knew all about his predicament.

--------

"_Stop…Draco…please, we can't do this." She pushed him away from her and side stepped him to move to the sofa of their common room. "Draco…I-" _

_He held up a hand to silence her and said, "Why? Is it because you don't want them to find out? Are you ashamed to be with me? Or is it something else?" He looked at her, his eyes burning into her own. "Tell me Hermione."_

_She couldn't look at him so she turned to the fire, "No. It's not that I don't want them to find out. I would shout it to the world if I could. I care about you, really I do. That's why I'm saying this. I'm telling Professor Dumbledore to replace me with someone else. I can no longer be Head Girl with you Draco." _

_His shoulder's sagged and he made his way to the chair across from her and collapsed into it. He rested his elbows on his legs and cradled his head in his hands, "I don't understand."_

_She felt tears coming to her eyes but pushed them back, "Because, right now, neither of us is thinking straight. If we were, then we'd realize that none of this would work. You would be…shunned by everyone; hated by everyone. Your father would disown you, hurt you, and maybe even try to kill you. I couldn't…I can't let that happen. I care for you too much." She looked up at him, the tears she had tried to hold back finally letting loose, "I lo…I have to do this." At this he looked up at her, listening to her voice, "For me, for us, but mostly, for you." He reached over to touch her face, to touch her silky skin one more time but stopped. _

"_I know." He sighed, "I suppose, in a way, I saw this. I knew in my heart that this," He looked up at her, "us, could never last forever." He let lose a laugh but it came out as more of a choking sound, as if he was struggling for air. He cleared his throat and continued, "I guess I just wanted to believe that it would just, happen and that everyone would accept it. In a way, we both did. We both knew that what we were doing was going to have to end some time or another." _

_She nodded, replying with a simple, "Yeah." Getting up she made her way to her room, "Goodnight Draco. I guess…I won't be seeing you again. Everyone's coming back tomorrow and I'm leaving for the Gryffindor dorms." _

_He couldn't look at her, he couldn't speak. Instead he nodded and stared into the fire. Only when he heard her door shut and lock did he look to where she had been and whispered, "Goodbye…"_

_--------_

From that day on, the two hadn't spoken as they once did. They hadn't looked at each other like they did before. Everything had gone on as normal and nobody, not even Weasley and Potter noticed anything wrong with their friend. Though they did wonder why she gave up her status of Head Girl, they brushed it off and continued on with their lives. If they would have thought anymore into the matter, they would have found out that Draco, too, had given up his position as well. He of course attended to things as if nothing had changed, as if he hadn't changed; which was, of course, a lie.

He had fallen for her, hard. During the course of their time alone before school actually started…

(**A/N:** Dumbledore had requested that the new Head Girl and Head Boy arrived earlier so they could get things situated. Personal and business orientated. That and Hermione and Draco were already at Hogwarts because Hermione had asked Dumbledore permission to stay at Hogwarts because her parents were going on vacation and she needed a place to stay and couldn't bring herself to bother Mrs. Weasley. Draco was staying there because…Well, I don't know. (laughs) ; Oh lord…that's terrible…a huge gaping hole in the middle of a sentence! . ACK!)

…the two had somehow gotten through everything and had grown close. With a little help from the staff members of course. Specifically one crazy old goon named Albus Dumbledore. But Draco didn't know that piece of information. Sure he knew someone had pushed them together and he silently thanked the stranger, but he didn't know who.

------------------------------

**Authoress' Note: **Okay! So thanks to all who reviewed last time; review again? Thanks. Oh and that bit about Dumbledore pushing them together, that's called dramatic irony, ne? Ahaha anyways, next chapter is…uh…well I'm not sure, whenever I can write again. School is a big problem but the winter holidays are coming up. Oh and "Goodbye Love" is a song in RENT the Broadway production. (laughs) Good song, though it's sad.

See that purple button? Could you please click it? Feedback is wonderful.


End file.
